Twisted Tales
by TheDay'sEye
Summary: When Edward needs saving from Tanya and Bella turns up just in time they quickly become friend. When Edward falls in love with her he deals with it . . . but what is she hiding, how does she know Jasper and why does he want to kill Jacob. EXB, AU.
1. Help me now

**Twisted tales**

I never believed in angels . . . I liked to think there was a God out there, someone who was watching and making sure that you were safe . . . I never believed in angels, they seemed to pure to be real. It sounds strange; I could believe in something so much better then man but not something in-between the greatness and normalness I could not believe in.

That was until I met Bella.

We broke the rules and we had to pay the price. I was going to fight . . . I would not live or love without my angel.

* * *

I hate high school. I hate all the back stabbing. URG I felt like I could punch something. Tanya walked up to me for the second time this hour. Her hips were moving like crazy as she strutted to my desk . . . _someone save me now, please!_

Just when Tanya was about to sit next to the door opened. Everyone's heads automatically turned towards the slowly opening door. The breath I was holding as Tanya approached _whoosh_ed out of me. My heart started to beat faster, like it was jumping out my chest towards the girl in the door.

My school was full of "pretty" looking girls but I had never seen someone so beautiful in my whole life. She put my sisters to shame and they were the most desired girls in the school.

Her long silky brown hair had natural red highlights in it when it caught the light. It fell down her back in loose natural curls. Her skin was almost as pale as mine and it seemed to glow. She was a little shorter then Rosalie. She had perfect curves that looked even better because she wasn't trying to show them off. She screamed "perfection" but it wasn't her body that had her so beautiful. It was her face.

It was heart shaped. Her full pink lips were pulled into a weary polite smile. She had a light blush that just made her pale skin look creamer and soft. But it was her eyes that took my breath away; they were brown – not dead and dark but light and swimming in emotion. It was like you could see into her soul . . . she had a beautiful soul.

We all watched as she walked to the teacher and handed him a slip. Even he seemed to be blown away wither her beauty. She looked at him and waited patiently as he ogled at her. I could feel the anger returning, you don't ogle at a girl as beautiful as her . . . you worship her or praise her – what the hell is happening to me!?

"I'm Bella Swan, the new student." She finally sighed. Her voice sounded like it had been worked upon by musicians for years. It was perfect like her. I picked up a hint of frustration in her polite tone.

The teacher snapped out of the trance she had bewitched him in.

"Nice to meet you. Welcome to Forks High School. Please take a seat next to Mr Cullen . . . Mr Cullen please wave your hand." It took me so long to process his words but when I did I wanted to kiss the hair-less moody over weight man. My hand shot out and moved by its self, it was moving slowly left to right.

She was already looking directly at me. A soft smile of her full lips as she danced to my desk . . . our desk. How am I going to get through this year with her next to me?

She was about to sit down when Tanya jumped up and folded her arms and glared at her. Bella looked at her and waited. I saw her eyes flash to me before she got a glint in her eyes, I automatically smiled at her. Tanya locked her jaw and her eyes filled with anger.

"I'm Tanya. I think we are going to be great friends." Tanya's voice was dripping in fake ness. Bella's lips twitched and I saw her bite the inside of her cheek. She held her hand out for Tanya to shake.

"Bella and I'm sure we're going to be great friends." Her voice was still as beautiful and flowing as before but it was full of sarcasm. Tanya grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly. I opened my mouth to tell her to stop but Bella just raised one perfect eyebrow at her.

"You're in my way Tanya." She said sweetly. They both looked each other in the eyes. Tanya managed to look like she was blind, she was squinted her eyes so much that I was sure she couldn't even see Bella anymore. Bella did the opposite she widened her eyes and they flashed black. My breath caught. Tanya started to back away.

"See you around." Tanya snapped before running over to her army of sluts. I watched as Bella shook her head and took two more steps until she sat down gracefully. She turned to face me. My heart missed a beat, she was breathtaking. She smiled at me like she had known me her whole life.

My hand shot out.

"I'm Edward." I told her stupidly. I could feel my face getting warmer so I looked away. My eyes shot back to her when she grabbed my hand and shook it. Her hand was colder then mine but that wasn't what got my attention, it was the shock – like she had electrocuted me . . . only it wasn't painful it was pleasant.

I looked at her to see her staring at our still joined hands with wide eyes. Her head shot up and she smiled at me again.

"Bella." She said again. I nodded. She let go of my hand and I automatically missed her cold touch. I couldn't think of anything to say.

"Do you need any help finding your way around school?" I blurted out. I could feel my face warming but I ignored it. Bella smiled a little sheepishly at me.

"It would be nice if I had some help." She admitted even though I could tell she didn't want to admit it.

"Well then I shall be your tour guild to the oh so brilliant Forks High School." I declared. Normally I wasn't like this around someone I had just met but something about her made me feel like I had known her for years. She beamed back at me.

"What classes do you have?" I asked once class was over. We had spent the rest of the hour talking, we entered the crowded hall and everyone stopped to stare at us. Boy's looked at Bella with lust and threw blots of hate at me as we past.

She handed me her class list. It was a perfect copy of mine. Could I get any luckier? I felt like stopping in the middle of the hall and starting to dance – but I didn't . . . Emmett and Jasper would never let me live that down.

"It seems like we have the same classes Ms Swan." I informed her. She blushed a little but didn't seem surprised.

"How strange." Was all she said. She wouldn't meet my eye until the next lesson after that. The next lessons past like the last. Men ogled at Bella and girls glared. I was once again lucky enough to sit next to her.

"You want to sit with me and my family for lunch? Or would you be happier eating with Mike?" I asked as we made our way to the cafeteria. Mike had met Bella last lesson and had tried to talk her ear off. I burst out laughing when he first came over and just gasped at her but stopped when I realized that I had done the same to her.

"I think I'll survive eating with your family." She said with a shudder as her eyes flicked to Mike. I tried not to grin like an idiot. Once we were inside the cafeteria we lined up and got some food. I noticed Bella hardly got anything – Jasper's like that. Once it was all paid for we started walking over to my table. I wasn't worried they wouldn't like her . . . I could see her fitting in with us.

We sat down and everyone's head shot up. Bella was still looking down tracing patterns on the table.

"Everyone this is Bella, Bella this is everyone." I introduced them. Bella and Jasper both snapped their heads up and looked each other in the eye. Both had wide eyes.

"I need to speak to Bella alone." Jasper suddenly declared whilst jumping out his seat. Bella was already out of hers. They didn't wait for our answers as they both walked to an empty table and sat down. Alice and I shared a look before we all moved to hear them talk . . . what can I say we are a nosy family.

"What are you doing here?" Jasper demanded in a hushed voice. He sounded scared. Bella glared at him.

"Nice to see you too." She snapped back sarcastically. "We both know why I'm here Jasper, which one is yours?" she asked whilst never taking her eyes off him.

"This has never happened before – did you know Jacob is here as well . . . that's three of us!" Jasper put his head in his hands. Bella sighed before putting a hand on his arm. A flare of jealousy jumped through me. I saw Alice's eyes tighten.

"You know they are listening and now they are going

to think I'm completely crazy . . . I don't think that's fair." Bella mumbled whilst folding her arms across her chest. Both their eyes flashed to us. Alice and I quickly looked away before we hurried back to our seats at the other end of the table.

I watched out the corner of my eye as Bella and Jasper laughed and would shake their heads or either one would blush – it only lasted a few minutes but the feeling of jealously tripled. Jasper and Bella knew each other and it seemed they knew each other well . . . and who the heck is Jacob?

They both walked back with identical smiles. My mouth popped open when I looked at them stood next to each other. Their skin tone was the same – not a single difference. They both had no flaws. Their eyes were the same wary still way, Jasper's blue eyes locked on Alice whilst Bella's brown pools of emotions were locked on mine. I noticed that in Bella's eyes there was a fleck of blue that I had missed whilst Jasper's blue eyes actually had brown flecks. Strange how I never noticed that about Jasper before.

* * *

**Please review. **

**Tell me what you think . . . **


	2. Popcorn in my eye

**Twisted tales**

**Discalimer - I do not own Twilight -sadly**

_They both walked back with identical smiles. My mouth popped open when I looked at them stood next to each other. Their skin tone was the same – not a single difference. They both had no flaws. Their eyes were the same wary still way, Jasper's blue eyes locked on Alice whilst Bella's brown pools of emotions were locked on mine. I noticed that in Bella's eyes there was a fleck of blue that I had missed whilst Jasper's blue eyes actually had brown flecks. Strange how I never noticed that about Jasper before._

"So . . . you two know each other then." I stated. They both looked at each other before sitting down in their seats from before. Emmett and Rosalie – who had been too busy sucking each others faces to notice Jasper and Bella walk away – even looked up.

"Bella is my cousin. We lost contact when I moved." Jasper explained. Bella just smiled. I guess that explained why they looked alike.

"That wasn't a nice way to great your cousin Jasper!" Alice scolded him. I saw Bella bite down on her lip before shooting Jasper a _Told-You-So_ look. He mock glared at her before turning back to Alice.

"I apologized. We were just shocked to see each other again . . . it's all sorted now." Jasper defended him self.

"Who are you staying with Bella?" Rosalie asked. The back of my mind noticed how everyone accepted her like everyone accepted Jasper. They just fit – like they were meant to be there.

I looked at Bella to see her looking puzzled for the first time. Her eyebrows were pushed together and her mouth was twisted to the side a bit. She huffed before facing Rosalie.

"I'm not sure." She admitted. I saw Jasper smack his hand to his head. Bella glared at him.

"Eh?" was Emmett's way of asking how she could move some where but not know who she was staying with.

"I . . . erm . . . Jasper?" Bella stuttered before shooting her cousin a pleading look. Jasper turned to look at us.

"Bella isn't staying with anyone . . . like me . . . we were both given money to get our own apartments but I don't see the point in her getting her own so she will be staying with me. She doesn't like talking about money." Jasper explained. Bella sighed and smiled a thank you to him. He just shook his head at her before smiling. You could tell they had a strong bond.

"So Bella tell us about you." Alice demanded whilst taking Jasper's hand. For the first time ever I noticed Jasper look nervous. His eyes flashed to Bella who was staring at their hands before she looked at Jasper and beamed at him.

"Are you two together?" Bella asked. She looked like she was bouncing up and down. Happiness was jumping out of her. Jasper nodded, he was watching her carefully. Bella wasn't paying attention to him she was grinning madly at Alice.

"You" – Bella pointed to Alice – "just made my day."

I was surprised at how happy Bella was that Jasper was dating my sister. They were perfect for each other. It was like he wasn't just Jasper he was Alice's Jasper . . . you couldn't have one without the other.

"Um . . . thank you?" Alice looked at Jasper before looking at Bella again. Jasper glared at Bella. The urge to protect her from it was drastic. I physically had to grip my seat to stop my self from moving her out of his glare line.

"No worries. So about me . . . my names Bella, that's about it. I'm a very uninteresting person." She smiled at everyone. I found what she said very hard to believe.

"We need more details then that Bella." Rosalie informed her.

"You ask questions and I'll answer them." Bella finally said.

"Jasper said that when he first moved here . . . creepy." Emmett said the same thing I was about to say. I saw Bella and Jasper share a look but then she shrugged.

"Must be a family thing." Was her answer.

"Okay, my question for Bella . . . do you has a guy?" Rosalie asked. I found my self desperate to know the answer. Bella blushed and seemed to think about her answer.

"No, I'm not dating anyone." I silently let out the breath I was holding. My heart went back to a normal speed – what the hell had this woman done to me? I noticed Jasper was watching me from the corner of his eye with a smug smile on his face.

"My second question . . . Why was you so happy that Jasper and Alice are dating?" Rosalie asked. Jaspers head shot up again and he locked eyes with Bella. Jasper looked like he wanted to scream whilst Bella seemed calm.

"Jasper's waited a long time for someone special and I can tell that Alice is that person. She seems like the only person I would ever believe to be good enough for him. She knows how to handle him, why wouldn't I be happy?" Bella didn't look at Alice who had turned red but looked like she was going to cry with happiness, or look at Jasper who was watching Alice with fond eyes. She was looking at Rosalie with curios eyes.

"I was just wondering. I mean I gave Jasper the whole, hurt my sister and I'll hurt you speech." Rosalie said with a shrug.

"Oh I know." Bella managed to say as she started to laugh.

"How do you know?" Rosalie asked. I was completely confused.

"It fits your personality. I can practically see Jasper looking at you with fear in his eyes as you cornered him and told him that." Bella grinned. I saw her eyes flash to Jasper who blushed and became fascinated with Alice's hand. I burst out laughing because that was what had happened.

"So Bella . . . what's your favourite movie?" Emmett asked whilst raising one eyebrow to show how important his question was.

"I have many." Was her answer.

"Like?" Emmett always believed you could tell a lot about a person from the films they watch and then talk about. Bella's smile became cheeky and she flashed her set of perfect teeth at him before she turned slowly to face Jasper.

"At the moment I would say, The Princess Bride . . . it's a great film isn't it Jasper?" she asked innocently. Emmett and I burst out laughing but automatically stopped when we noticed the look he was giving us. I cowered into my seat and my body automatically moved closer to Bella. I noticed she also leaned back but she sat up straight.

"I don't see why you two are laughing. I mean Emmett was the one who cried when she pushed him down the hill and Edward can quote the whole film . . . and thank you very much Bella!" Jasper snapped. Rosalie and Alice tried to hide their giggles behind their hands. Bella just raised her eyebrows at Jasper.

"I can not quote the whole film!" I mumbled the same time as Emmett did.

"I did not cry. I had popcorn in my eye." I gave him a _Yeh-Right_ look which he ignored.

Ever since that day it's been the six of us. Lodes of people believe that Bella and I are dating – maybe because we are crazy protective over each other. Jasper and Bella seemed to become closer but every now and then they would argue about something that made no sense to me.

Like when they didn't talk to each other because Bella wanted to invite everyone over but Jasper stuck to his "No People in My Flat" rule – Bella won! Sometimes I swear they can read each others minds by the way they look at each other when someone says something.

Bella and Alice's relationship became like sisters. Bella seemed the think she owed her for making Jasper happy . . . when ever I asked she would always change the subject – I wouldn't notice she had done it till after. Rosalie and Bella were practically as close because Emmett assigned himself as Bella's big brother – this just made Bella laugh saying, "I think I can take care of my self".

I even felt sorry for Tanya a week ago. She made the mistake of insulting Alice and Rosalie in front of Bella and Jasper. They went crazy! I noticed that they are both very defensive people.

And me . . . I fell in love with Bella after about two days of knowing her. Yep, I'm completely and utterly blown away by her. I'm always thinking about her, dreaming about her, ask anyone it drives them crazy. Sometimes I think she knows, I even thought she might like me back . . . she couldn't be in love with me; I'm not good enough for her. She's an angel whilst I'm a stray dog – she could never return my feelings.

It scares me how well Bella knows me. It's like she can read my soul. When she touches me I automatically feel better. I've told her things I wouldn't dare tell my own mom, things I wouldn't tell Jasper.

"Okay class! Today we are going to talk about how history views angels." Our history teacher explained from the front of the class.

* * *

**Please review. **

**Sorry but doesn't that film kick ass. **

**Urg today i had a GCSE (again) and i was meant to go home straight away after it . . . but no they kept me there for over 2 stinkin hours - i was pissed. Jezz and then they told me that i might be getting a visit off some dude who works for the council as i'm down to 82% atendance (i think that's spelt wrong) but dude is it my fault that i'm mega ill this year - NO! **

**Sorry for the rant. It's been a pissie day and i needed to vent.**


	3. Balthial, Armatt and Zuphlas

**Twisted tales**

**Disclaimer = I do not own Twilight . . . sadly**

_It scares me how well Bella knows me. It's like she can read my soul. When she touches me I automatically feel better. I've told her things I wouldn't dare tell my own mom, things I wouldn't tell Jasper._

_"Okay class! Today we are going to talk about how history views angels." Our history teacher explained from the front of the class._

The back table was me, Bella, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and then Emmett. We were sat in a way so that we could all see each other. Emmett rolled his eyes – he hated this class. Rosalie just seemed bored. Jasper and Bella seemed to be laughing at another private joke.

The teacher clicked a button and the screen turned on to reveal different pictures of how angels look. They had the Roman view on them, the Greek versions of them; there were even pictures of people floating in the sky on some cave drawings. The pictures spanned from the beginning of time to modern day.

"Angels have had many names over time; the most common is either angel or white lighter . . . it is said that when angels come to earth they are put in charge of a person or a charge to keep save and guild through out their life." I had never been into this class but I couldn't stop listening. It fascinated me.

"Angels will leave their charge once they have succeeded with achieving greatness in life. Angels are age less and can be frozen at a certain age for their whole lives. It is still unknown and undecided how an angel is killed but most people believe that the only way an angel can be killed is when they fall in love and is rejected - The pain is supposed to be the things of nightmares."

"In Rome when people believed in the Gods the people used to fight for the love of an angel, if an angel was in love and that person returned the love the person would stay frozen in time to spend eternity with their angel. It was almost as good as becoming a God."

I saw Bella lean back in her chair and fold her arms angrily over her chest. Her face was twisted into a look a pain and anger. I leaned back and put my arm around her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" I asked as the teacher took a gulp of air.

"I'm fine Edward. Just a little stressed." She fake smiled at me. I shot her a look telling her I didn't believe her. I was about to say something when the teacher started to talk again.

"There have been two angels that have stayed the history books. Balthial the male helps over come feelings and the female is Armatt who helps people who seek harmony. They have apparently had too many charges to count. They used to be the only angels who would share charges . . . they were separated when Armatt was tricked into love by another angel who was soon cast back to earth and forced to live out his days. The stories say that Armatt never got over the heartache and refused another charge." The teacher sighed.

"Although people would fight and die for Balthial's love the amount was hardly anything to Armatt. There were wars for her love during the Roman time. Like Balthial, Armatt never returned any of the love . . . legends say she tried to make her self fall in love to stop the fighting but that just lead to more wars. When Armatt was tricked she left all her charges and legends say that she begged for death . . . something an angel has never done. That is why people believe the only way to kill an angel is by rejecting their love."

A boy who I had seen around school but never talked to put his hand up. The teacher pointed to him. He looked around the room for a second and smirked when his eyes landed on Bella and Jasper who were watching him carefully. He looked back at the teacher with an amused yet angry look in his eyes.

"To me Armatt sounds like a slut who let people die. When she finally got some pay back she was too weak and begged for death . . . what sort of angel is that?" People started to mumble about that comment. No one expected what happened next.

Jasper was stood up. His pale skin looking almost crystal clear as the sun hit it. Bella was grabbing his arm trying to pull him down. Alice was watching him with concern.

"Jasper now is not the time!" Bella snapped whilst yanking his arm.

"The hell it isn't! If I would have known I would have . . ." he trailed off as he snatched his arm out of her grasp. He kissed the top of Alice's head before he stormed out the room. He pointed to the boy who had just spoken and they both left. Bella practically flew out the room after. We soon followed. What the hell is wrong with Jasper?

The second we were out the door everyone's mouths dropped open and our hearts stopped. My heart picked up and started to beat frantically against my chest.

Bella was holding Jasper back as he kept trying to attack the boy. The boy was sneering at them . . . that would be okay – if they weren't floating in the air!

They were all in the air about a meter off the floor, their feet moving like they were on the ground.

"I'll kill you for what you did to her! How dare you even show your face near me!?" Jaspers normal soft voice had turned deadly. I flinched away from it. His eyes were black and his whole body was ready to attack.

"Jasper please. Think about Alice! If you kill him you'll be sent to another charge . . . don't do that to her, don't do that to yourself!" Bella was grabbing at his shirt and sobbing into his chest.

"Yeh Jasper . . . who knows what will happen to _Alice_ if you kill me!" the boy gloated. Jasper lunged forward his hands shaped into claws but Bella pulled him back with a strength that should be impossible for someone her size.

"I'M RIGHT HERE YOU KNOW YOU JACK ASS!" Alice screamed from next to me. They all spun to face us. Their faces covered in horror before they all dropped to the floor. Their bodies cluttered on the floor.

In one second Bella and Jasper had been on the floor the next they were stood next to each other watching us all with eyes that held years of pain. Jasper looked away and looked at the other . . . jack ass . . .

"You know what will happen if you touch her! If you think I would give up you are mistaken!" his voice rang with promise and a silent threat.

The boy whom like Bella and Jasper had pale skin, it seemed darker then theirs. He was not as good looking or beautiful as them. He didn't have the air of calm around him. His hair was pitch black and tied up behind his neck. He looked like a smaller version of Emmett but someone that I could still take out.

"I won't touch your human Balthial; you waited a long time for her." The boy (okay not a boy!) sighed. WHAT?

"Shut up Zuphlas! I do not need you to tell me that." Jasper or Balthial snapped whilst glaring at . . . Zuphlas.

"Okay I know you're mad I took your sister and partner away but she had it coming . . . millions of men died and all she ever did was ignore them!" he spat at Bella. Jasper drew his arms around Bella as she started to shake with silent sobs. I wanted to go and comfort her but my legs were locked in place. My body refused to move.

"I thought they were cousins." Emmett sighed whilst rubbing his eyes.

"I thought they were human." Rosalie mumbled back.

"See what you've done now Jasper!" Bella snapped whilst hitting him. Her eyes locked with mine for a second. A million emotions rushed through me but all I could pick out was love . . . I still loved her – my freaky little angel was in fact an angel.

"I see your vacation changed you . . . Armatt." Zuphlas said with fake surprise.

"It's Bella! I swear to god Jacob if you call me Armatt one more time I will personally send you right back up to heaven!" Bella whispered-screamed at . . . Jacob.

I think I'm going to pass out. Emmett had his arm around Rosalie and the other around Alice who were both swaying to the side. I leaned against the wall. My legs were about to give out.

"Whatever. What's it been over 90 years since you came back . . . what makes this charge so special? I heard you stayed in heaven for the last nine charges . . . can't say I missed you!"

Oh dear god the girl I'm in love with has been around since time began and has been I heaven for the last 90 years . . . I think I need to lay down.

"Shut up Zuphlas or Jacob and leave us alone please." I spat at the . . . thing man who was glaring at Bella. Bella turned and beamed at me, I felt my self smiled back before I sunk against the wall closing my eyes.

"Well they all took that better then I thought they would." I think I heard Bella sigh sarcastically before I slipping in a safe warm feeling.

* * *

"I've had worse." Jasper mumbled whilst rubbing Bella's shoulder in a soothing way.

"_Had worse_! He told them my history and not even my good history . . . for god sakes they all passed out! Even Emmett!" Bella cried in outrage whilst putting her head in her hands.

"But none of them ran away screaming to Italy . . . that was a bad year." Jasper shuddered. I raised my eyebrows in disbelieve. Alice and I had been watching them for the past three minutes. It was still sinking in that we were their charges . . . they were sent here to look after us.

"Yes but Jasper we were still new . . . I mean we had only had three charges at the time. We are into our thousands Jasper . . . and they all passed out!" she sighed again. There was movement next to me and I looked to see Rosalie and Emmett also watching them. They both silently chuckled in disbelieve.

"Way to make me sound like a whore Bella." Jasper scoffed at her trying to make her feel better. Bella just glared at him.

"Didn't we once have a whore . . . what's her name . . . Mia . . . oh she was so annoying! She was always following you around and ignoring me." Bella shook her head. I saw Alice scowl and cross her arms.

"She wasn't a whore . . . she ran a brothel – it was the Victorian times! Leave me alone!" he shuddered at her. Alice was glaring at him.

"Sure Jasper . . . didn't we make her become a nun?" Bella asked amused. Jasper nodded whilst looking away – I guessed he somehow made Mia want to be a nun. Alice was practically beaming.

"Bella you are aware they have been watching us for the last seven minutes." Jasper said whilst refusing to look at us all standing in the doorway.

"Of course I know that. My powers are just as god dam good as yours!" she snapped at him. "When they want to talk they will, and we will apologize . . . URG I feel like it's my first 100 years again, they were a bitch." Bella explained whilst closing her eyes and crossing her legs. My mouth dropped open when I saw her start to hover in the air.

* * *

**Please review.**

**Next chapter you learn about Bella and Jasper . . . its emotional - i even cried a bit. **

**Tell me what you think of this chapter, please. And thanks for all the reviews i've been getting - and to the people who messaged me talking about GCSE's . . . ain't they just crap on a stick. **

**I'll tell you what makes them better . . . sex on a spoon (thats a line from Lost and Found - to understand you must read my other story . . . please do)OH and people who do read Lost and Found i should be updating soon and yes ice-cream does come back into it - good old Emmett.**


	4. Soup

**Twisted tales**

**Discalimer - i do not own Twilight. Sadly**

_"Of course I know that. My powers are just as god dam good as yours!" she snapped at him. "When they want to talk they will, and we will apologize . . . URG I feel like it's my first 100 years again, they were a bitch." Bella explained whilst closing her eyes and crossing her legs. My mouth dropped open when I saw her start to hover in the air._

"Bella! At least try to make it easy for them, if you scare Alice off I'll-" Jasper didn't finished his warning because Bella cut him off.

"Jasper you and I both know you are staying here with Alice. Even Alice knows that . . . and what sort of sister do you take me for? It's not my fault you practically forgot we are related by blood!"

"Bella, don't start that again. Please, I'm sorry." Jasper complained and apologized. I chuckled at how stupid I was not to see that they were closer then cousins.

"I can't believe we fell for it. It's easy to see they aren't cousins." I mumbled to Alice.

"Yeh but we also believed they were human and not angels who were sent down from heaven to keep us safe." Alice giggled back.

"I don't think it's fair. Edward and Alice get an angel but I don't . . . and I'm the oldest!" Rosalie complained. Whilst hugging Emmett who grinned down at her amused.

"It's okay Rosalie you have Emmett." Bella sighed from the living room that she was still floating in. I couldn't help but smile . . . in a way she was mine; well I guess I was hers. She was here for me and no one else.

"True." Rosalie sighed before walking into the living room and turning the TV on and acting like Bella wasn't floating in the air. "Hey, Bella can you like fly and get me a coke?" Rosalie asked whilst trying not to laugh at Bella's outraged face.

"No, you should be getting me things I'm older then your great _great great great great great_ grandmother!" Bella snapped back. That freaked me out a bit.

"Whatever oldie." Rosalie mumbled whilst getting up to get a drink. We had found out a few minutes ago that angels don't eat or drink . . . or if they do, they do it reluctantly.

"Why is your kitchen always stocked if you and Jasper don't eat?" I asked whilst finally walking in the room. I didn't like being away from her – even if it was a little bit. It made my chest feel heavy and each heartbeat was painful.

"We know how to take care of our charges . . . well I do . . . that's why Jasper didn't let you lot come over for ages." She explained. Her brown eyes watched my every movement. I sat down next to her (if she was on the ground) and waited for her to actually stop floating.

Very slowly she started to come back to earth. I eyed her sceptically.

"I'm not going to run away Bella." I told her sternly. Annoyed at her for even thinking so lowly of me.

"I was just checking. I didn't mean to offend you." She smiled at me.

"It's okay. So are you going to explain or do I have to wait for my next history lesson?" I asked whilst watching everyone sit down like they had been called to the room.

"Sure. I want to clear a lot of things up first!" Bella's tone turned bitter and her eyes flashed black but unlike so many times that they had turned black . . . they stayed black.

Jasper didn't seem pleased about this. It was like we were missing something else.

"If you think that's wise Bella." Jasper shrugged before sitting next to Alice. I could tell he was worried he had scared her. She scowled at the space between them before she quickly jumped into his lap. Jasper let out a sigh of relieve before kissing the top of her head. They looked at each other with so much emotion that I had to look away – I had no right to invade a moment like that.

I looked at Bella instead who was also looking away from them. She must have felt me looking because she looked up and gave me another breath taking smile.

"Okay can you explain how you two are related and why you have two names?" Emmett asked whilst taking Rosalie's hand. For some reason I felt smug that Bella was right about what she said to Rosalie . . . maybe it was because Bella was here for me . . . and no one else – okay I sound a bit demented.

Bella and Jasper looked at each other before Bella nodded at Jasper – they had done this many times before that was obvious.

"Bella and I are half-brother and sister. Our dad was the . . . main man of the tribe we belonged to – the chief, so it was his right to have any woman he wanted. You think we have very modern names . . . names come and go in time, we were lucky when our mothers named us. This was before people even understood time; our tribe was advanced even for our year of birth." Jasper and Bella had a far off look in their eyes that made me think they were watching the same memories.

"Our dad only wanted our mothers, when he died Jasper and I would automatically became the chiefs . . . back then woman and men were equal but had very set courses. On the night that we have lived for seventeen seasons we were supposed to become the chiefs. That was the night we died." Bella sighed. She didn't sound upset. I guess when you had lived longer then time you would grow to accept death.

"Neither of us can remember what happened that night. Neither of us was in pain . . . we just died. Quietly and fast, I believe that we died holding hands – we used to get teased about that." Jasper mumbled. I wanted to ask questions but I knew there was still a lot of the story we were missing.

"When we opened our eyes, at the same time, we were in a place that was light and beautiful. There were no formed shapes, just colourful gases hovering in certain places . . . heaven. There was no old man to greet us, just a small child with eyes that looked like they could see forever or see nothing at all. The child didn't even speak to us to us at first, just waited for us to feel comfortable to speak to it . . . like we did before to you." Bella explained. I saw her smile at our reactions. Jasper chuckled a smooth soft laugh. My mouth dropped open . . . a child?

"We could have talked to the child for seconds, it could have been centuries –we do not know as there was no time. The child explained to us how we were destined to help millions . . . we were special, we were chosen to help them." Bella continued.

"The child told us how it was creating something for us to keep track of our charges. Yes it is the word we use. Jasper and I watched as time was created along with heaven forming . . . heaven was not created by the child, it is a very strange place – it was built from people's safe memories, their happy place. As time continued, Jasper and I leant by watching people, we learnt why we were chosen . . . what made us special." Bella smiled gently as she explained. Jasper seemed to be in deep concentration.

"I learnt every emotion. Every expression and the hidden meaning behind it. The world was a bitter and jealous place. I leant how to make people content and achieve a peace of mind, I had always been able to persuade people – charisma, as it has been called for a while. Bella learnt about goodness and gained wisdom. She learnt how to read the truth, as the world was so bitter Bella searched for harmony; she appeased people who wanted it. Bella had always been selfless and kind." Jasper summed up. Horror washed through me faster then anything else . . . he knew I was in love with his sister! I saw Jasper trying to fight a smile as his eyes flashed to me. Normally I would be bright red but I felt like my blood had frozen.

"Jasper you'll make him have a heart attack!" Bella suddenly yelled at Jasper whilst watching me carefully. Her eyes locked on me but her head twisted to face Jasper.

"It's not me who gave him a heart attack." Jasper chuckled back. Bella ignored him which I was incredibly grateful for.

"As we were saying before Jasper freaked out Edward!" she scowled at him. "Jasper and I could grant people things. I'll try to explain my power . . . I can not read minds but I can read the truth. Like when Tanya said we were going to be great friends I knew what she was really thinking. The only people who could lie to me are my charges . . . but I trust them, as I assume they trust me." Bella gave me a questioning look to see if she was right. I nodded whilst thanking any god that Bella didn't know I was in love with her. She smiled again.

"Because of the bond we shared Bella and I was aloud to have charges together. More angels had been created by now but we were the . . . best suited for the job, I guess. When we weren't watching our charges we were teaching angels how to be a guardian. For some of our charges we would watch from heaven and only come down when necessary." Jasper was trying not to sound smug; Bella rolled her eyes at him.

"We were into our hundredths when we decided to actually come down and stay with our charges . . . the world was becoming a dangerous place. That's when pictures started to appear in books and legends . . . most of them were bull saying how we came to take away souls. Bella and I had a range of connections with our charges – we only had one at a time, encase you were wondering." Jasper sighed. I expected him to sound bored, they must have done this a lot but he didn't, he just sounded calm.

"We were given our other names when we returned to heaven after we dealt with a very difficult charge. Our names had fallen out of fashion and we needed to fit in and names like; Balthial and Armatt were hard to forget. After we were given our names it became a rule for all angels to have another name. I sill find it stupid, but I see why it has to be done." He continued, only scowling when he said their second names.

He shot a nervous look at Bella who had a calm mask on. Her normal eyes that were filled with emotion were dead and cold as she glared at nothing. Her whole posture had changed from relaxed to a defensive hunch.

"Bella, you don't have to tell us. Not if you don't want to." Emmett said. He looked at Bella with pained eyes. She jumped and shook her head.

"It's not that I don't want to, I just haven't talked about it in a long time. And first I think Jasper has to confess to something." Bella shot him a look as he sighed. He looked nervous again.

"You know how I would go away every weekend . . . to talk to family in the area. I was talking to family, just not in the area you thought." He said quietly like he expected us to be mad for wanting to talk to his sister. "I'm sorry I lied to you." He spoke directly to Alice now. She smiled at him sweetly before kissing his cheek – as if she could be mad at him!

"It's okay. I didn't believe you would act like that after seeing your cousin after a long time . . . it was very rude." She tailed off looking at him like she was scolding him. He blushed a little as we all tried to hide our amusement.

"I didn't know I was coming down until Edward called me. It wasn't his fault he was shocked to see me, I had just made a promise to him that I would tell him when I wanted to come back down." Bella defended him whilst trying to spear him from the teasing he was about to have.

"I called you?" I asked completely confused. I didn't even know her, how could I have called her?

"Yeh, you said "_someone save me please_" in your head and next thing I know I'm hurtling towards earth again. You don't have a choice when your charge calls you, you have to come down." She explained.

"Oh! Er . . . sorry?" I offered. She didn't want to come down; it wasn't fair that I made her come down.

She just laughed at me whilst Jasper smirked.

"It's okay. You aren't that awful." She said pleasantly. I returned a sarcastic smiled back – what a great compliment.

"You're stalling Bella." Jasper mumbled whilst looked away.

"I know. So we had been coming to earth for many years, been in many battles and had many charges. We had helped many rulers, we had watched as one by one they all fell and were forgotten. It was the Roman time when all the trouble started." Her tone turned sad and slightly bitter. My hand automatically clasped hers and my thumb started to make soothing circles on the back of her cold hand. Her eyes lightened and she smiled the first real smile at me since they started to explain.

"At that time it was common to have an angel – they were part of your family. They lived by class and status, so they believed their angles should be at the same status as they were if not higher. We were openly praised, treated like Gods. At first we liked it . . . it would be hard not to, it didn't take long for the sparkle of it all to disappear and just leaving a dark rock." I couldn't help but chuckle she just compared being worshiped like a rock covered in sparkles . . . like a vampire . . . she compared being worshiped to being a vampire? Okay I have to stop watching Emmett's films. She was comparing it to a jewel of some sort.

"People knew more about us then they ever did. The only thing they didn't know is how to kill one of us. So they knew that if an angel fell in love, the person that they had fallen in love with would spend eternity with them as well as two other people of their choice." Bella explained whilst trying (and failing) to keep her eyes off her brother and Alice. I wanted to dwell on the fact that my sister and two other people would never die but I couldn't.

"People started to act like children. Fighting for attention, demanding respect . . . demanding love." Bella flinched but closed her mouth, she wouldn't say anymore for a while, that was clear.

"We didn't have charges like we do now, they were different . . . we got a new one every week or two – personally Bella and I didn't like it, you couldn't get a connection and you never truly understood them." Jasper continued. I noticed that his tone was harder as were his eyes. His blue (with brown flickers in them) eyes were squinted slightly and locked in a far-off look that Bella was fighting, fighting with great difficulty.

"We would have one charge for about a week and then get switched. The feeling it gave you is hard to explain . . . it was far from pleasant; it left you feeling used and not wanted. It got the point were I didn't even bother learning our charge's name; I merely followed and helped when needed. It was different for Bella." Just like in the hall his voice filled with anger and each word only seemed to add to his anger. By the end he was practically spitting his words. He wasn't even speaking to us anymore, just talking out loud as he relived his painful memories.

"Bella was too nice, too caring . . . she" – he took a deep breath- "she was too loving for such a time. They knew that if I was there so was she. We are the same age but I do not deny that I am protective, I was born first and by quiet a bit . . . in my mind she is my innocent little sister. The people did not understand that . . . the bond we had, they could not get their stupid pigheaded simple minds around it!" His jaw was locked and he was breathing heavily as pure venom filled his insults.

I realised that he wasn't going to change what happened for us, to make it better for us. He was going to explain what really happened . . . how they dealt with it. He couldn't say it had a happy ending, they were still living in it – each time they thought about it - it would be a perfect memory for them, crystal clear!

The room was silent. My eyes stayed locked on Bella, I couldn't make my self look away from her.

"It's pathetic really, we can't be killed but we can feel pain . . . I always wonder if that's worse, living in pain for eternity instead of death?" Jasper shook his head before starting again, for the first time since I found out how old they were I saw an older looking Jasper, my mind tried to repel the image of my young best friend looking so haggard yet young. His appearance was the same but he was not the Jasper I knew.

"I could kill you all so easily, I wouldn't even have to move much . . . yet I didn't kill them, I didn't make them pay for what they did! What sort of brother does that? Who lets their own sister gets hurt so badly until she isn't even the same . . . and then does _nothing_!?" One single tear fell down his face as he ranted. His words seem to snap something inside Bella.

All I heard was a loud _smack_ sound before I saw Bella leaning over Jasper with eyes that were ablaze with emotions. His face had been pushed to face the right from the slap she had delivered to him. She was breathing heavily, her chest was heaving.

"Never say that again! Never think like that!" she looked like she wanted to scream at him but it seemed to get caught in her throat and came out as a hushed whisper. Her eyes were completely black, they seemed hollow. Tears were flowing freely down her cheeks and down to her neck.

Jasper slowly turned his head to face her. Her hand was still on his face; he grasped it and looked up at her. He wasn't hurt by her attack but it seemed to have a deeper meaning to them then just a sister hitting her brother.

Rosalie and Alice were crying as they watched their best friend breakdown in her brother's arms. Jasper wrapped his arms around Bella as she sobbed into his shoulder. I could feel my throat burn as I tried to stop myself crying at her pain. My arms ached as they wanted to be the ones to hold and comfort her, my heart lurched towards her . . . like it was afraid she was going to disappear.

"You know, when I was little my mom always used to make me soup when I was upset . . ." Emmett declared whilst clearing his throat. Everyone's head spun around to face him. His eyes were red and he looked defeated as well as determined. He looked directly at Bella.

"I remember one day she wasn't home when I came home upset after being kicked off my wrestling team, so I rang her up . . . do you know what she told me? She told me that I should pretend to eat some soup as I couldn't cook to save my life. So I did. I sat in our dinning room with a spoon and bowl and pretended to eat soup, it made me feel better."

"My mom was working late shift that night, I was fast asleep when she came back . . . she only got a few hours sleep that night because she got up before me and made me chicken soup for breakfast." A ghost of a smile tugged at his lips.

"I think you should pretend to eat soup, it will make you feel better." He spoke in such a sure voice that I could not doubt him. I watched as Bella unwrapped her arms around Jasper's neck and walked slowly over to Emmett.

She knelt in front of him before kissing him gently on the cheek.

"Thank you." Was all she said, I don't think she could say anything else. Emmett grinned back at her before pulling her into a (for a human) bone crushing hug. She pulled back and quickly wiped away the tears that were still clinging to her face.

* * *

**Please review. Does that clear up a few things for some people?**

**What do you think about Emmett and his soup?**


	5. It's starting

**Twisted tales**

**Disclaim - i don't own Twilight**

_"Thank you." Was all she said, I don't think she could say anything else. Emmett grinned back at her before pulling her into a (for a human) bone crushing hug. She pulled back and quickly wiped away the tears that were still clinging to her face._

"I guess I have to do some more explaining." She mumbled, more to herself then anyone else in the room. She did not sit down next to Jasper like I though she would. In a flash she was next to me, she seemed a little confused by this – like she hadn't really been paying any attention to who she sat next to.

After her break down she seemed to be able to talk freely, or maybe it was Emmett? My arm automatically found it's self wrapped around her waist. I'm sure I had the same confused look that she had before – I had no control of my arm, it just acted on its own. Not that I minded holding her, it made me feel . . . complete.

"Bella . . . do you even remember what happened that night?" Jasper asked whilst his eyes closed slowly. His skin was paler then normal and his hand was locked around Alice's, I think she was calming him down.

"Sort of. I remember that I had wanted to sleep, for the first time I wanted to sleep . . . I was sick and tired of it, so bored of it all." Her tone sounded strange, like she was silently singing a lullaby.

"I didn't know what to do . . . I couldn't kill him . . . I couldn't make myself stop him, he was everywhere . . . I remember crying, he told me it would be fine . . . he said I had nothing to worry about Jasper, he said he would look after me and made me happy." Her words weren't making sense and she kept shaking her head as she jumped from one memory to another. Jasper was physically shaking with anger. His perfect white teeth were bared as his top lip was pulled up.

"They just kept fighting and yelling, saying it was my fault . . . I had to pick . . . they said you wouldn't help me anymore, that you were sick of looking after me, the kept saying; who would want to look after her – she's pathetic." she sounded so weak and scared at the idea of loosing her brother that my heart broke for her.

Jasper's anger about them not understanding their bond became clearer. I noticed that as Jasper looked older in my mind, Bella seemed younger.

"Have you two never talking about this before?" Rosalie asked. She broke the silence that had filled the room. She had moved and was sat on Emmett's lap.

"No, we haven't." Jasper explained. His eyes were black and deadly as he glared at a spot of air to the side of Bella.

Bella shot her head to face Rosalie.

"You know the day you met Emmett?" she asked. I saw both Rosalie and Emmett flinch – it wasn't a happy memory for them, it was not a pleasant meeting. Rosalie nodded slowly whilst holding Emmett tighter.

"Emmett you know how you just happened to fall into the alley she was in?" Bella asked in the same dead tone she used when she talked to Rosalie. Emmett nodded whilst looking confused at the sudden change of the conversation.

"I did that. I pushed you in there, to go help her. I'd been watching her because she was the sister of my charge . . . I was getting a strange feeling all day, something was going to happen . . . why do you think your car just magically broke down right in front of the alley she was in?" she asked whilst she watched Emmett and Rosalie gasp at her.

"See, I could push Emmett . . . no problem, hardly any effort . . . Rosalie needed his help, I think that's why I could do it. I couldn't do it for my self, I was so scared and I felt so weak and tired." She started to mumble at the end.

Rosalie drew in a horrified gasp whilst Emmett started to crack his jaw. Alice and I looked at each other in confusion. We were never told what happened when Rosalie and Emmett met – only that it wasn't pleasant and he had helped her. I knew, deep down in my brain what had happened but I refused to accept it. Until I was told I would remain ignorant.

Jasper just clutched Alice tighter to him. Alice seemed to have stopped breathing. I didn't want to know what had happened to Bella, it was making me feel physically sick. My throat felt like it was being burnt with an acid that kept getting stronger with each passing second of silence that had jumped into the room that now seemed too small to hold all of us.

"They . . . You . . . Oh . . . I erm . . . You don't have to explain anything." Emmett stammered. I could see that he was heartbroken about what he had just found out (I didn't know what happened to Rose, I don't know what happened to Bella) but he was also showing his thanks though his eyes.

Bella was the reason Rosalie was saved by Emmett – not that she was ever in danger . . . okay I have to stop lying to my self! They were both in danger and they were both hurt, only Bella saved Rosalie by making Emmett save her . . . no one saved my Bella.

I felt my eyes burn with unshed tears, not just for Bella but for my sister. I blinked them away like crazy but they kept coming back. It was then that I realized that just one persons pain in our group affected us all . . . four people were directly in pain this time.

Bella and Rosalie for what had happened to them; it sickened me to know that Bella hadn't even finished her story yet. Jasper and Emmett were the next to be affected – Jasper as his sister (who he had been looking after all his life) was hurt and Emmett because he was there to help and also witness what happened to Rosalie. Then there was Alice and I, our sister had been hurt and the people we were in love with were in pain . . . we were all connected in a sick twisted ball of pain and hurt.

"Should have killed him, should have ripped him to shreds . . . he was right there . . . should have killed him!" Jasper started to mumble to himself. His voice was louder then he thought, he snapped out his plans of murder when he felt everyone's shock – I guess. He shrugged and ignored it and his mouth went back to silently planning murder.

"Thank you." Rosalie mumbled whilst gently touching Bella's hand. Bella just smiled gently at her before watching her brother with caution. It always scares me how Bella can flip from one emotion to the next – just like that.

"Jasper it wasn't his fault." She said extremely slowly and with caution. Jasper slammed his mouth shut and turned to look at her. His eyes held anger. His jaw locked as he glared at her.

"Wasn't his fault!?" he snapped after a minutes of painful silence.

"He didn't tell his charge to do it and he wasn't that one that . . ." – she looked away and out of the window for a second before her features became hunched and her eyes dead – "tricked me, beat me and hurt me. You won't hurt him because of his opinion about me!"

"Who the fuck hurt you!?" I demanded as anger pulsed through me. I wasn't seeing anything but Bella. She sighed and looked at me. She looked like she was thinking; I knew that would happen.

"A human hurt me. History stories never get their facts right." She sighed. Her voice turned slightly bitter but stayed mainly calm and unmoved.

"How? How can one of us hurt one of you?" I asked. My words came out slowly as I tried to figure out how a human could hurt someone who doesn't feel pain and can't die.

"Emotionally and physically. Just because we _could_ kill someone doesn't mean we can." Jasper snapped. I could tell all our emotions were getting to him. Alice gently stroked his hand and started to whisper to him.

"You know, I completely forgot that I could hurt him when he was there . . . I just felt so weak and I guess I felt human, I wasn't used to feeling venerable and scared." Bella mumbled.

"Well whoever this person is and whatever he did to you Bella I'm just happy the bastards' dead!" Emmett snapped. We all raised our eyebrows at him; he was never this blunt before. I couldn't help but agree with him. I saw Bella scowl at him, her eyebrow pushed together and her lips moved to the side.

"Emmett!" she yelled his name in shock. He jumped whilst looking sheepishly for a second before shrugging.

"WHAT? You know we would." He said in a normal voice. Bella winced. Rosalie slapped the back of his head and started to mumble an apology to Bella.

"What the hell did the rest of us just miss?" I asked whist moving to cross my arms only to realize they were both wrapped around Bella's waist and that I was holding her to my side. I let go of her in shock – when did I do that?

Bella looked down to her waist before looking at my arms. She did this three times before looking complete confused. She looked into my eyes before smiling slightly. My heart skipped a mini-beat.

Jasper's and Alice's lips twitched at the same time as they both fought smiles as they watched us. I was happy that Jasper was showing a "happy" emotion again. I was still completely confused as to how and why my body was acting on its own and kept bring me closer to Bella.

Alice moved to whisper something to Jasper but I still heard her, I was watching her lips as she was whisper-singing in his ear.

"It's starting!"

What the hell does that mean? Bella was still looking at her own hands and would look at my arms before shaking her head. Then she jumped and her beautiful eyes went wide. Her mouth opened and a small gasp of shock came out. Her lips slowly pulled up into a small smile.

"Are you okay?" I whispered to her. I looked down only to find my hand clasping hers. Okay this is getting weird now! Why on this god dam earth are my body parts acting on there own!?

"Yeh. I can feel my hands." She whispered back before beaming. I bit my lip to stop from laughing. Emmett did not. He burst out laughing and started to grasp his sides and his lungs screamed for oxygen.

"Hey! Shut up! I haven't felt my hands since I died. Thank you very much!" she snapped at him but her voice was filled with too much happiness for it to be affective.

"What?" I asked in confusion. How can you not feel your hands?

"I mean, I could feel them . . . but they haven't ever had a pulse, not in a long time." She explained whilst looking at Jasper who was grinning at her with a smug smile. She just nodded at him before rolling her eyes.

* * *

**Please Review and what do you think Bella feeling her hands means?**


	6. You Like Me!

**Twisted tales**

_"Yeh. I can feel my hands." She whispered back before beaming. I bit my lip to stop from laughing. Emmett did not. He burst out laughing and started to grasp his sides and his lungs screamed for oxygen._

_"Hey! Shut up! I haven't felt my hands since I died. Thank you very much!" she snapped at him but her voice was filled with too much happiness for it to be affective._

"What?" I asked in confusion. How can you not feel your hands?

"I mean, I could feel them . . . but they haven't ever had a pulse, not in a long time." She explained whilst looking at Jasper who was grinning at her with a smug smile. She just nodded at him before rolling her eyes.

"Oh shut up." She mumbled at him. He just chuckled at her before shaking his head.

"So stubborn." He sighed as he threw her a cheeky smile. Her mouth dropped open in outrage.

"You did _not_ just compare me to dad!" she screeched at him. It took me a second to understand why she randomly yelled at him.

"It's the truth. You are a lot like him." Jasper declared. Bella just glared at him. Alice just sat beaming at Bella and me before she gave Rosalie a long look. Just like that Rosalie looked like she wanted to sing. My sisters are weird!

"Edward you love cake, don't you?" Rosalie asked suddenly whilst watching Bella with a smug smile. Bella jumped and pushed her hand over my mouth stopping me from answering. She looked flushed and a small smile was pulling at her lips.

"She wasn't really asking about cake." She explained whilst taking her hand away slowly only to place it in mine – once again, without thinking about it.

"Spoil sport." Rosalie chimed whilst beaming at Bella. I shook my head whilst silently thanking Bella; I didn't want to know what she was really asking.

"How come you never used your powers before?" I asked after a comfortable silence filled the room.

"We aren't really aloud. I could still hear what people really were thinking but I could never act on it and Jasper could still feel your emotions but he couldn't manipulate them as much as he would have wanted to." Bella explained whilst shooting Emmett a look.

"Want to tell Alice how you really lost her car keys? Dropped them my ass!" Bella said whist chuckling at his horrified expression. Alice sat up straighter and glared at him.

"You know how I dropped your keys whilst getting food?" – He waited for her to nod – "Yeh, that didn't happen. I sort of took your car to go to the shops and parked illegally and got your car locked up . . . they gave me the keys back . . . but I got angry at them for taking your car so I kind of threw the keys at them and walked home." He spoke quickly and started to cringe behind Rosalie as he watched Alice go from her normal colour to bright red.

Jasper seemed to be holding her back as she started to shake with anger. Her car was her baby . . . she's only just got over him dropping her keys – let alone throwing them at people.

I guess Jasper was using his power because she slowly returned back to her normal colour but I could see her still seething.

"That's fine Emmett; you just have to carry my bags when I go shopping for two months." Alice sang. Emmett's face dropped and he looked desperately at Bella.

"_Please_ tell me she's lying." He begged as we all laughed at his punishment. Bella just shook her head whilst giggling. I went to push my hair out my own face only to find my arms holding Bella securely against me.

"Okay! Someone tell me why my body is being like this, please!" I sighed but didn't let go of her.

"You're finally joining together." Jasper sighed.

"What? Joining together?" I asked in confusion.

"He's trying to say . . . we're becoming like Alice and Jasper." Bella mumbled quietly. I looked towards my sister and her boyfriend.

"What like a couple?" I asked again. I could feel my eyebrows almost shooting off my face and the blood rush to my cheeks. Bella nodded and tried to hide her face behind her hair.

"What happened to asking someone out? Yikes, what is with you angels? It would be polite for me to ask you instead of just becoming a couple! Does God have no manners?" I ranted to myself and quickly slammed my mouth shut when everyone but Bella burst out laughing and shook their heads.

"Um. I really have no idea what is going on." Bella sighed whilst hiding herself in my shoulder. I tried not to beam as the electric current shoot around my body. I found myself gently rocking her back and forth trying to ease her embarrassment and confusion we were both sharing.

If my body was acting on its own it must have something to do with Bella, or her angel-ness . . . and it only started happening once we all found out about her and Jasper. If we were joining together this must mean that it isn't just me who likes someone . . . Bella must like me back!

"You like me!" I blurted out whilst grinning like an idiot. My heart was pounding like crazy but I couldn't care if I was about to go into cardiac arrest because Bella liked me!

Her shot up and her brown eyes were light and looked like they were shining. She had a small smug smile on her lips.

"You like me too." She said confidently. I offered her a smile knowing I couldn't deny that . . . even if I liked her more then she knew.

* * *

**Please Review. **

**I know it wasn't a lot but i've sort of had writers block . . . i know what's going to happen i just don't seem able to write it. **

**BTW - anyone who has read "Brothers" i have taken it down and am going to re-post the new one soon. It's darker and will be an M. **


	7. They Killed Her

**Twisted tales**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Twilight**

_"You like me!" I blurted out whilst grinning like an idiot. My heart was pounding like crazy but I couldn't care if I was about to go into cardiac arrest because Bella liked me!_

_Her shot up and her brown eyes were light and looked like they were shining. She had a small smug smile on her lips._

_"You like me too." She said confidently. I offered her a smile knowing I couldn't deny that . . . even if I liked her more then she knew._

"Yeh well . . . I'm taller then you." Emmett suddenly declared. Rosalie groaned and I glared at him.

"Oh sorry did I ruin your moment?" he asked whilst looking between Bella and myself. Jasper suddenly burst out laughing so hard it caused Alice to shake. Rosalie was still glaring at Emmett and Alice was now also laughing hysterically.

"Yes, I believe you did." Jasper finally gasped. I didn't see what was so funny. I shot Bella a look and she just rolled her slightly darker brown eyes at her brother.

"Oh sorry! Maybe they should just make out and get it over with and then they can go have half angel sex."

Emmett spoke mainly to himself but it didn't stop Jasper from slamming his mouth shut and sitting up straight whilst glaring at me, or stop me from blushing bright red and opening and closing my mouth in shock.

Bella slowly got up and walked up to Emmett. I saw a look of fear cross his face before he masked it. Rosalie sighed and patted Emmett's head with fake sympathy before walking over to Alice.

"Emmett?" Bella asked sweetly. He visibly paled.

"Yes?" he croaked whilst watching her hands like he expected her to slap him.

"Shut the fuck up." She continued in an overly sweet voice. I felt slightly freaked out that when Bella swore I suddenly had the urge to cover her mouth with mine and finally tell her how much I loved her. It was like that one word had made the teenager in me spring to life and all I saw was her, her beauty and her amazing-ness. I wanted to kiss her, to touch her. I wanted her to be mine, to want me . . .

Something hit the back of my head. I was quickly brought out of my lustful thoughts as I looked down at Alice's high heeled shoe. I turned to look at her questionably only to see her looking at her foot and then at Jasper with a weird look on her face.

"Ow!" I let out as I felt something warm trickle down my head. I put my hand to where Alice's shoe had hit and groaned when I felt the blood. I pulled my hand back to see if I had a lot of blood on my hand or a little, the second my hand was in front of my face Bella suddenly was holding it look at it with tight eyes like my blood had wronged her.

"Oh shit." I heard Jasper whisper before he kissed Alice on the top of her head and sprinted out the room. Bella suddenly dropped my hand and looked at the back of my head and let out something that sounded like a growl.

"I'll be right back." She said in a hard sugar sweet voice before she too sprinted out the room.

"Your boyfriend going to die." Emmett summed up when we all winced at the second crashing noise in thirty seconds.

"He's already dead." Alice giggled when we heard him let out a kind of girly scream.

"OW OW OW OW OW!" Jasper screamed before limping into the room in front of a grinning Bella. He limped up to me and shot Bella a look like he was a five year old being scolded by his mother. She raised one eyebrow at him, like she was daring him to do something. He looked down before sighing and looking back up at me with a sheepish grin.

"Sorry I threw Alice's shoe at you and caused your head to bleed." He mumbled at me. I bit my lips hard to stop from laughing at him. I gave him a tight nod and completely lost it when he glared at me when a small chuckle broke through my lips.

Alice was one of the last to join in as everyone started to loose it. Jasper was glaring at us all but as soon as Alice lost it he started to complain.

"Aliiiiice. Why are you laughing?" he wined at her.

"Aw baby, it's because it's funny." Alice giggled whilst holding her hand out for him. He groaned but took it anyway. He sat next to her and waited for everyone to calm down mumbling to himself about his powers.

"Can someone check out my head, please? It kind of hurts." I admitted as the sting continued to pulse all around my head. Bella groaned before touching my head lightly. I couldn't see what was going on but after a few minutes the pain dulled a bit.

I was about to say thank you when Emmett opened his big mouth again.

"I think Bella would be a good mom, you know." He said whilst having a far off look in his eyes. Jasper let out a growl like sound and I tuned in time to see Bella pushing her hands over her mouth as she let out a strangled sob.

Both Jasper's and Bella's eyes were pitch black. Jasper's filled with a strange look of fear and hate whilst Bella's looked dead and horrified. I quickly moved and wrapped my arms around her before gently rocking her back and forth hoping it would sooth her a bit.

The room was dead silent. Everyone seemed to have cessed breathing and our hearts seemed to have become too quiet for comfort.

"Bella was a good mom." Jasper mumbled more to himself but we all heard.

"JASPER!" Bella screeched. My arms tightened around her as I tried to process this completely new information. I had no idea what I was feeling but all I could do was blink.

"Y-You have a child?" Rosalie stammered and all eyes turned to a deadly pale Bella.

"No. I don't have a child . . . they . . . th-" she was sobbing too hard to continue. I felt like someone was twisting my heart left and then right with each sob.

"They killed her." Jasper finished.

* * *

**What do you think? **

**Please Review. **

**Oh - i will be posting the first chapter of "Brothers-redone" this week.**


	8. AN: I'm SO sorry!

**AN****My laptop that holded Twisted Tales and another unposted story called Ruby Bracelet has broken. The Laptop workes but the screen in black. I don't know if i can fix it and i have no idea when i'll be posting for Twisted Tales again - it's my own fault. **

**I was holding a glass of water and it fell out my hands and smashed . . . water getting on said laptop. **

**So i'm a little bit pissed off. But be thankfull because it wasn't my computer - then we would really all be screwed. **

**I'll going to tell you about "Ruby Bracelet" because i love it. **

**_It's a Bella and Jasper flic (i used to hate them but now i do love them) and is set about 130 or 150 years ago - until it comes back to present times. _**

**_The Cullen's are all vampires and Bella is the only human. Jasper is watching his old home town as soldiers ripe it apart as they search for somthing and someone, all of a sudden a girl starts fighting against a solider (which is very uncommen at the time) when the soldier is told to kill the girl Jasper goes to see what is happening because her emotions confuse him. He wintneses the girl kill the soldier and then walk away and he an urge to keep an eye on her - so he does. _**

**_When the girl is at a cross road she stars saying "What would Emmett do" and Jasper is confused and wonders if its the same Emmett that has been dead for 3 years and is now his brother. He gets a shock when the girl knows he is there and talks to him. He's even more shocked when he learns that she is Emmett's sister who is going to meet him so he can turn her into a vampire. Thus Jasper meets Bella. _**

**_They spend 3 days traveling together to the next town (Bella has to meet Emmett there) and Jasper has fallen in love (awww). Bella tells him how she knew Emmett was alive and how he saved her from James when he tried to force him self on her (Oh yes people - James is in this story). When the reach town Jasper has to go steal her a dress as she was wearing stuff that would be frowned upon by the ladies and men of town. _**

**_Emmett has just reached town (late of course) when he hears screams. He never expected to see his sister being raped by the guy he had saved her from years earlier. Bella is seconds away from death as James had beaten her up as well so Emmett has to change her. Jasper comes back and kills James (as any vampire who had just seen the love of his life almost murdered and raped would) but blames himself and feels that he doesn't deserve to be near Bella. _**

**_Present day and Bella is a vampire but missing the one person she fell in love with as he never came back and all he left her with was a ruby bracelet. But Jasper comes back . . . and just as they are finally together a vampire from Jasper's past comes back - and she wants him and if she can't have him . . . she'll take what he has . . . Bella._**

**Yep. Don't eat me about my laptop believe me i'll already stressed enough about that. **


	9. Marie

**Twisted tales**

_"Bella was a good mom." Jasper mumbled more to himself but we all heard._

_"JASPER!" Bella screeched. My arms tightened around her as I tried to process this completely new information. I had no idea what I was feeling but all I could do was blink._

_"Y-You have a child?" Rosalie stammered and all eyes turned to a deadly pale Bella._

_"No. I don't have a child . . . they . . . th-" she was sobbing too hard to continue. I felt like someone was twisting my heart left and then right with each sob._

_"They killed her." Jasper finished._

"WHAT THE FUCK! Who killed her? When were you pregnant? Why did they kill her? . . . and please don't kill me." Emmett demanded.

The room felt uncomfortable and tense. Bella was clinging to me whilst hiding her head in my chest. Her warm tears were falling onto me; I really didn't care about my shirt being ruined though. Japer was clicking his jaw and not letting his eyes stay on one thing longer then a few seconds.

Emmett had leaned back so he was lying on the floor with his hands over his face. Rosalie just closed her eyes before also lying on the floor. Alice slowly stood up and walked out the room before returning with a box of tissues and throwing them at me.

"Thanks." I mumbled whilst trying to get a tissue out and calm Bella down. I gave up when I heard Emmett sniffle and Alice and Rosalie started to crack their fingers. (A thing they both do to not cry)

So it was just me and Jasper. He looked up at me then before given an apologetic smile and pulling Alice close to him and hiding his head in the crock of her neck. Okay, only Edward.

Well now what do I do? I can't ask about the baby because no one seems able to talk. I can't try to calm everyone else down because that would mean leaving Bella, and she has a death grip on me (not that I mind).

I wasn't going to break down. We needed one person to stay calm. So I started to count to 1000. I got to 999.75 when Bella let out a long breath. I felt my own leave my body as I silently thanked a God.

"I've made everyone cry again." She whispered and I just shook my head at her. Technically this was entire Jasper's and Emmett's fault.

"She had my eyes you know." Bella sighed and sat up. I brushed away the tears that still clung to her cheeks before smiling sadly at her.

"I'm sure she was as beautiful as you." I said softly and felt no embarrassment as she gave me a shocked look before smiling brightly at me. She bit her lip and looked at me like she wanted to tell me something.

"Do you want to tell me about her?" I asked and smiled when she nodded. She almost had a childish smile on her face, I could feel the love she had for her daughter and something inside me started to twist and turn.

A strange picture fell into my brain. Bella and I were stood together. My arms wrapped around her as she leaned against my chest. We both gazed down at a small child wrapped in pink blankets that she had cradled in her arms. The baby had her deep brown eyes with swirls of green in the middle. She had a heart shaped face but a straight nose and a small amount of bronze hair that had a pale blue bow clipping it together.

I let out a shaky breath as I shook the picture from my mind but stored it in my brain. I looked at Bella and saw that look of love again and the picture tried to spring forward. I urged her to start and she gave me a _Don't-Push-Me_ look.

"She was so beautiful when she was born that I was sure she wasn't mine. As she got older she had black hair that had waves in it and it was styled in a cut that framed her heart shaped face. She had my lips and her eyes were a shade darker then mine, still brown but she looked like she could see through you. She was tall for her age and skinny. Her skin tone was also darker then mine but she looked slightly sun kissed."

"She was so clever; she could walk and talk before any other children could of her age. She had an attitude as well, special when I put her to bed. I think she got that from me. She was quiet most of the time but when she started talking there was no stopping her. Her first word was "Momma" followed by "Jazzy". She loved Jasper so much, always following him around the house and coping what he did."

"She wanted to be like her mom though. The love she had for Bella was breathtaking." Jasper cut in with a smile as her remembered his niece.

"The history books were wrong. It wasn't being "tricked into love" as they said that made me leave earth and not come back down in 90 years it was loosing my baby in the cruellest way possible." Bella sighed. The happy look and the gleam in her eyes disappeared and I made a promise to get her to look like that again.

"What happened?" Alice asked whilst moving herself so she was resting against Jasper's chest. Rosalie and Emmett were sat the same way.

Bella nodded at Jasper and he continued.

"You know why Bella was pregnant and how it wasn't planned." – That was Jasper's way of saying his sister was raped – "well the _pig_ that did it was Jacob's charge and Jacob hated how Bella was better at our job then he was. He was consumed by jealousy." Jasper explained and his hands closed into fists. I pulled Bella against me in response to the information.

"Jacob had planned on her getting pregnant so that she couldn't work but when she continued working whist pregnant and afterwards he came up with a new plan . . . a cruel disgustingly vile plan." He spat his last four words with venom.

"To sum it up because I don't want to think about it. He kidnapped Marie and killed her in front of us." He mumbled before slamming his eyes closed.

This new sort of rage seemed to build inside of me. It was like my whole being felt on fire. I couldn't understand how anyone would do something so sick and do it to Bella and her child. My body felt like it was pulsing with anger and each breath it got harder to fight off.

"How is he still an angel!?" I hissed through clenched teeth. Bella rubbed my arm soothingly and asked me to calm down. My posture relaxed and I felt remorse hit me as I looked down at her concerned face.

"Sorry." I whispered to her and was graced with her smile.

"He said that it was against the rules for us to have children so he believed it was his duty to get rid of Marie as we didn't know what she was capable of or how dangerous she could be." Jasper explained bitterly and I scoffed at the same time as Emmett.

"He had his extra powers striped but was aloud to remain an angel but he had isn't aloud back in heaven unless he is called. They also past a rule saying that no angels could carry a child or produce and any that did would be stripped of their charge and forced to stay in heaven until said charge is dead." Jasper finished.

"That rule . . . sucks." Rosalie stammered whilst shaking her head.

"Yes. We've lost a few amazing angels due to it . . . most men clipped their wings – so to speak – and chose to be with their charge and child." Bella sighed. It sounded almost happy.

"You can do that? You can just stop being an angel?" Alice asked whilst looking at Bella and Jasper with wide eyes. They both nodded and Alice let out a long breath of what sounded like relief. Bella sent a look at Jasper and he smirked before kissing Alice's forehead gently.

"Oh fuck! I dragged you down here! I'm sorry, you know you can go back up if you want, I'll understand." I rushed out when that thought hit me. Bella just smiled and gently kissed my cheek leaving a soft stinging sensation as an aftermath.

"I've spent 90 years up there and it's nice having some one to talk to. You didn't drag me down here, I was . . . called." Bella assured me and I felt the worry that she would actually leave disappear.

Somehow we slipped into normal conversation even though we were all emotionally drained and kept yawning. Today I found out that the girl I am in love with is in-fact an angel, she was raped and ended up pregnant due to some freak being jealous of her being good at her job and then he hurt her even more by killing her baby girl, she was then dragged back down to earth by me because I needed held getting away from Tanya.

Well, at least my life will never be normal.

"How did neither of you recognise Jacob until today?" Emmett asked suddenly.

"I knew their was an angel called Jacob . . . but we have lots of Jacob and he's changed his looks, it wasn't until he said those things in class today that he showed who he really is." Jasper explained.

"You mean when he said; to me Armatt sounds like a slut who let people die. When she finally got some pay back she was too weak and begged for death?" Rosalie asked and we all looked at her in shock for saying it word perfect.

"Just because I'm blonde doesn't mean I can't remember stuff . . . that's Alice's job." She stared to snap but ended up laughing at Alice's insulted face.

* * *

**Please Review. **

**There you go: You have found out what happened to her child and to Bella. **

**Also . . . some of you have very sick minds, you came up with some Twisted thoughts about Bella's child - i was a little freaked out about them. **


	10. I'm Never Pissing Bella Off!

**Twisted tales**

**Disclaimer - Twilight me no own (don't ask i felt like it)**

I never believed in angels . . . I liked to think there was a God out there, someone who was watching and making sure that you were safe . . . I never believed in angels, they seemed to pure to be real. It sounds strange; I could believe in something so much better then man but not something in-between the greatness and normalness I could not believe in.

That was until I met Bella.

We broke the rules and we had to pay the price. I was going to fight . . . I would not live or love without my angel.

* * *

_"How did neither of you recognise Jacob until today?" Emmett asked suddenly._

_"I knew their was an angel called Jacob . . . but we have lots of Jacob and he's changed his looks, it wasn't until he said those things in class today that he showed who he really is." Jasper explained._

_"You mean when he said; to me Armatt sounds like a slut who let people die. When she finally got some pay back she was too weak and begged for death?" Rosalie asked and we all looked at her in shock for saying it word perfect._

_"Just because I'm blonde doesn't mean I can't remember stuff . . . that's Alice's job." She stared to snap but ended up laughing at Alice's insulted face._

I tried not to laugh at my sister's war in their eyes. Of course I did laugh and they turned on me.

"You think that's funny!?" Alice hissed "You're the one that moans in his sleep." She spat and I felt the blood drain from my face. To say I was mortified was an understatement.

"Alice, you aren't as innocent as you act . . . right Jasper?" Bella asked whilst raising her eyebrows at them. I was still bright red but squeezed her hand as a thank you for getting the subject off me.

Alice looked like a corpse. Her mouth was hanging open and her eyes wide. Jasper sent me a nervous look and it took me a second to realize why but when I did I glared at him.

"Say what?" Rosalie demand and I chuckled silently. Jasper thought I was who he had to worry about . . . how wrong he was. Bella leaned back looking slightly smug before she winked at me.

"We . . . I . . . um . . . I hate you Bella!" Jasper snapped and Bella and I burst out laughing at his frustrated and terrified face.

"What have you two done!? You better have been safe! OH MY GOD YOU GOT HER PREGNANT!" Rosalie screamed and everyone but my sisters and Jasper burst out laughing.

"I am not pregnant!" Alice hissed the last word whilst glaring at Bella. She just shrugged with a content smile on her face. Rosalie looked like she wanted to remove Alice from Jasper's arms and chain her to herself.

"I think everyone needs to calm down." I tried to say soothingly whilst putting myself in-between my sisters. They finally agreed and stopped glaring at each other.

The night past without anymore drama. Emmett got bored and started eating ice-cream and comparing it to sex **(AN-That's for my Third Time's a Charm people)** and then rolling his eyes when no one agreed.

"Someone somewhere does agree with me on this! I bet you they have lodes of memories about it . . . hell I bet it makes people better" he rambled to himself **(AN-People! I just gave you a HUGE spoiler for you there)**

"What are you on about Emmett?" Rosalie sighed. "Actually I don't want to know." She added quickly.

"Doesn't matter . . ." Emmett moaned whilst rolling his eyes. He went to close his eyes when suddenly the popped open and froze.

I turned to see what he was looking at and chuckled when I saw Bella just hovering a little off the ground with her legs crossed. I watched as she smirked at Jasper and he let go of Alice and started to hover as well.

They both started to rise whilst locking their eyes on each other. They both put up three fingers and started to count down on them. Once they both had no fingers held up they both slammed down to the ground at almost the same time.

"I win. I win. I win. You loose. You loose. You loose." Bella sang whist doing a victory dance. I just shook my head sighing, siblings!

"I'm going to bed." I finally say when the day's craziness crashes on me. I slowly got up and walked towards the room I stayed in when we slept over at Bella's and Jasper's. I opened the door and turned when Bella cleared her throat next to me.

"What's up?" I asked whilst indicating for her to come into my room. I was too tired to just stand in the doorway.

"You sleep right?" I asked whilst puling off my shirt she nodded whilst biting her lip. I was about to take my jeans off but if she's going to be biting her lip I'm going to need them to stay on . . . dam it.

I yawned again whilst gently grabbing her arm and falling onto the bed. I hadn't bothered turning on the lights so the only source of light was from the slit in-between the curtains.

I moved so I was facing her. I felt a lazy smile come to my face as I saw her just smiling at me.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"I was wondering . . . if maybe . . . you know . . . maybe, if I could stay in here . . . with you?" she finally asked. I was too tired to be ecstatic so I just nodded before closing my eyes.

"Goodnight my Bella." I mumbled as sleep took over. I faintly heard what I thought was a gasp but I was to out of it to wake up and check.

* * *

**2 day's later . . . back at school.**

"You know . . . we could just knock him out." Emmett grumbled whilst glaring at Jacob as he strutted past out table and smirking at us.

"He is like five times stronger then you Emmett, but sure be our guest." I reminded him with a bitter smile.

"Have you not seen Rosalie pissed off . . . dude it's frightening!" he chuckled and then shut up instantly at her glare.

Bella and Jasper had been sat in a perfect posture stance and only looked at each other. I would see Jasper's hand twitch and then Bella would send him a look and he would sit still again . . . Alice was getting a _little _annoyed.

"We have history next, right?" she finally asked whilst sending Jasper a look.

"Yup . . . who knows we might find out Santa is real . . . or Jesus . . . I bet we could learn a bit about him . . . oh oh oh . . . the Easter bunny, I bet he's real to." I mumbled sarcastically.

Today had not been a good day. I learnt that when your angel is tense and pissed off, you are tense and pissed off.

"Eddie!" Tanya squeaked and I froze before cringing.

I chose to ignore her; I acted like I didn't hear her . . . that sort of worked until she sat on my lap. I heard this low growl like sound from next to me but I was to busy trying to get Tanya off me.

"What. Are. You. Doing?" Bella demanded. She was practically seething. Her eyes were locked on Tanya and they were coal black.

Tanya flinched and looked at her with wide eyes. Her face paled and she cleared her throat.

"Asking Eddie to go out with me tonight?" Tanya gulped and I shuddered. I watched as a sarcastic smile fell onto Bella's face as she shook her head.

"I don't think you are. I think you're going to get up and walk away." Bella said in fake happiness whilst her eyes tightened.

"Um . . ." was all Tanya said before practically jumping off me and running back to her table taking deep breaths.

We all turned to look at Bella who was now brushing invisible crumbs off her clothes.

"What? It's not like you wanted to go on a date with her . . . right?" she added the past part in a slightly hysterical tone. I just shook my head quickly whilst running my hand through my hair.

"I'm never pissing Bella off." Rosalie chirped whilst returning to her food with a smile.

"I wasn't that mean!" Bella shouted whilst waving her arms around.

"You went a little over board." Jasper chuckled as Bella threw a bread role at him.

"I don't like Tanya." Was all she said as she looked away and folded her arms.

* * *

**Hi. I really want to get past 120 reviews so please Review. **

**I've left the start of the story because i want to know if anyone can figure out what is going to happen . . . it's actually kind of obvious . . . but Mwahah. **

**Tell me what you think!**


	11. I

**Twisted tales**

**Disclaimer:**** Twilight does not belong to me . . . Angel's belong to whom ever you wish.**

I never believed in angels . . . I liked to think there was a God out there, someone who was watching and making sure that you were safe . . . I never believed in angels, they seemed to pure to be real. It sounds strange; I could believe in something so much better then man but not something in-between the greatness and normalness I could not believe in.

That was until I met Bella.

We broke the rules and we had to pay the price. I was going to fight . . . I would not live or love without my angel.

* * *

_"You went a little over board." Jasper chuckled as Bella threw a bread role at him._

_"I don't like Tanya." Was all she said as she looked away and folded her arms._

"Sure, it has nothing to do with the insane amount of jealousy you were feeling." Jasper scoffed and I beamed before trying to hide my smirk when Bella's eyes found mine.

"Shut up. I don't talk about your first month when you came yelling to me because Alice had a date." She snapped back and Jasper's face fell whilst Alice's looked like it was about to explode.

"I knew it!" Alice cried and I just laughed at how happy she was.

"You mean, you planned it." Bella corrected and Alice drained in colour. Jasper got this weird smirk on his face . . . it was strangely amusing.

"You planned that?" he asked her and she nodded. He let out a relived laugh before kissing her hair.

"I love you, you know." He sighed and Alice nodded and I looked away as they had one of those moments.

"Aw Rosie I love you like a hungry man loves food." Emmett boomed. I chuckled; Emmett had a habit of saying stuff like that to her. It was strange watching Rosalie blush before she would say something into his ear with a sot smile – Rosalie was never one to say stuff like that loudly.

I was sat in a nice silence. My hands were resting on the table and my eyes were closed – I hadn't had much sleep this weekend. How I was almost asleep in the cafeteria is beyond me . . . for all I know Jasper could be making me feel sleepy.

I folded my arms on the table before resting my head in the bend. Sleep came easily and quickly. Noise disappeared and a lull of peace fell around me.

"Edward wake up, we need to go to class." Bella's voice broke into my sleep and I groaned whilst running my hands through my hair and opening my eyes only to see that the table was empty.

"I told them to go, you looked like you needed as much sleep as possible." She explained.

We both on our feet now and suddenly my lips were touching the skin on her cheek.

"Thanks love." I mumbled against it before pulling back and waiting for her to grab her bag. I was still half asleep as we moved along the corridors.

Once we were in the classroom and sat down I noticed that something was wrong. Alice was sat next to Rosalie with her head on her shoulder and Jasper was sat looking down at the table. Emmett was next to Jasper but that seemed to be so Rosalie couldn't get to him.

I automatically took a seat next to Alice. My hands finding her shoulder as I let her know I was here.

"What's wrong?" I whispered to her as Rosalie glared at Jasper. Bella stayed stood before looking at him and walking out the room, he followed. A small part of my brain wondered how they left the classroom without being stopped by the teacher.

"Jasper's refusing to talk to me." She whispered and I looked at her in confusion.

"He just started ignoring everyone. He dropped Alice's hand and stormed into class." Emmett explained in a whisper and I felt my nose flare and my jaw clench.

Who the fuck did he think he was?

The rest of the day past with Rosalie and I out for blood. No one hurt our sister. Emmett had taken the role of peacemaker and kept trying to calm us down whilst soothing Alice so looked like someone had ripped away her dreams . . . I didn't really realize until now how deeply Alice felt towards him.

Jasper and Bella weren't in their classes. They weren't there at the end of the day. Or the day after.

I was feeling hurt, angry and rejected. Rosalie and I had taken to keeping a constant eye on Alice who was handling them being gone worst than me. She spent most her time with a far off look in her eyes before they would cloud with tears.

I was almost positive that they would come back. They can't just leave us, I mean Jasper and Alice are fucking together so if he was leaving didn't he have to balls to end it?

I was still ranting in my head when Alice suddenly stood up with her eyes locked ahead of her. We all jumped at her sudden movement – Alice had been very still for a long time. We turned to face what she was looking at to see Bella trailing after tired and deeply apologetic looking Jasper.

I'd never seen them look so bad. Both of them seemed to have lost weight. Their skin was paler and their hair looked limper, stress lines seemed printed on their faces and their eyes were locked on the ground.

Jasper's eyes shot up and I felt my mouth drop when he appeared to look like normal. His skin and hair became full of life, the lines on his face disappeared and the hugest smile I have ever seen stretched onto his face. His blue eyes (with flecks of brown) locked on Alice.

I watched in amazement as he mouthed the word _sorry_ before she was running at him and wrapping her legs around his waist as he held her against him and kissed like he was a soldier returning from the war.

I strange laugh came out of my mouth. I was just relieved that they hadn't left. Something was stopping me from asking where they had gone . . . that didn't stop Emmett.

"Bella! Bella! Bella! Where'd you go? I've missed you so. Feel's like it's been forever since you've been gone." He sang the Fort Minor song and I groaned when he sent me a look with raised eyebrows.

"We were dragged away to deal with business." She explained in a whisper. She to looked normal again but she sounded like she was emotionally spent.

Silently she walked up to me and into my arms (that I had opened in a welcoming gesture without realizing) before resting her head against my shoulder.

"Are you okay?" I asked her whilst moving her hair to her other shoulder so I could see her face easier.

"Yeh, I'm okay." She yawned and I frowned before kissing the top of her head and holding her as she leaned into me and closed her eyes.

Jasper and Alice were now holding each other and whispering to each other as they made the way over to us. Rosalie seemed confused as to how to act towards Jasper but once she saw Alice's face she smiled and welcomed him back.

Emmett decided that he was going to sing some more and started to do a horrible version of Paramour's Decoy . . . I could feel Bella laughing against me as he tried to hit the high notes.

"I could really do with some soup." Bella sighed and I frowned knowing what that meant.

"You need cheering up?" I asked as we all made our way to class. My arms stayed wrapped around her. I had her back and I wasn't letting go. My chest felt whole again.

"I had a very emotional week." She chuckled without humour. I held her tighter in response – wanting to take away some of the negative feelings.

"I missed you, you know." She spoke softly like she expected me to shun this news.

"I know. I missed you also." I spoke just as softly back. She looked up at me with her large eyes before giving a small smile.

Class past and soon we were back at Jasper's and Bella's apartment. Rosalie had phoned our father and told him we would not be home; apparently he had made a grunting noise as an answer.

Alice, Rosalie and I weren't siblings by blood. We had all been put in the same care home around the same time. We quickly became a family, we looking out for each other. Our soon to be father had visited looking for a child to complete his family. He had fallen in love with Alice and anted to adopt her . . . she would only go if we went with her.

We were lucky that our father was a good and kind man and was all too happy to take us all in; he had the money and the room. Once we started to grow up he focused on his job more . . . he's a power hungry man who works too much but he was our father.

He had even offered to adopt Emmett when his mother died but Emmett was happier living with his slightly crazy (and old) aunt. I think he only went to live with her because he was worried about her.

Jasper had refused to leave Alice's side and I could hear him constantly apologizing. It was when Alice said he could make it up to her in the bedroom that I begged for them to stop.

Bella was resting against my shoulder and was flat out cold and dead to the world as she slept.

"Edward just take her to your room. Stop being so worried." Jasper spoke up and I blinked at him. This was the first thing he had said to anyone but Alice and he was telling me to take his sister to bed.

"Goodnight." I called as I picked her up bridal style and walked towards my room. Is she meant to be this light? That can't be healthy.

I placed her in the bed but then realized that she would be uncomfortable when she woke up in her jeans. I hesitated before walking out the room and signalling for Rosalie to follow me.

She laughed when I asked her. I shrugged the one thing our farther had taught me was to be a gentleman . . . at times. Rosalie walked into my room and came out a minute later with a smile on her lips.

"It's almost repulsive how much you love each other." She giggled before skipping back to Emmett.

I shook my head as I slipped into the room. I was kicking off my shoes when Bella mumbled my name and beckoned me forwards.

"What is it sweetheart?" I whispered as her eyes closed again.

"Stay." She whispered back and I smiled before slipping into the bed after pulling off my shirt and jeans.

My eyes stayed locked on her sleeping form and I felt my hear explode when she moved into my arms as she slept. I was holding her tight and safely against me, her cool body felt refreshing against mine as her breath hit my chest causing the desire I normally pushed down start to flare up.

I closed my eyes in an illusion of sleep. I could feel her chest moving against mine as she slept. I could hear Emmett and Rosalie laughing and Alice and Jasper making small comments every now and then.

I wondered what it felt like to know the person you loved, loved you in return. Did you always feel relaxed around them? Would you ever second guess the truth behind their words? I was making myself slightly angry because I didn't know; I wanted to know but I knew nothing.

Sleep over took me when my family (I counted Emmett and Jasper as family – always had) went to bed with their loved ones.

I was blinking sleep out my eyes when a soft and cool hand touched my chest. I realized that Bella could go from being warm to cool. Weird, must be an angel thing. I looked down to see Bella with her hair flying everywhere and a small grin pulling at her full lips.

"Morning." I croaked out before clearing my throat. Bella just smiled up at me and quickly placed her now slightly warmer lips against the corner of my lips causing lust and love to shoot down my body.

"What was that for?" I gasped out as she moved her head back slightly in a jolt. I think she was just as shocked as I was.

"I . . . I'm not sure." She confessed.

"Well feel free to kiss me whenever you want." I joked lamely trying not to show how much I whished she would.

"I'll remember that." She laughed and I noticed for the first time what she was wearing.

Oh fuck me!

I took a deep breath through my teeth when my eyes danced down her slim body covered in my shirt. I was quickly straining against my boxers . . . and then she blushed to top it all off.

"I know you do stuff like this on purpose." I groaned almost silently and she laughed in a breath.

"Yeh well, I don't think you actually mind." She spoke with a smile in her voice.

"No I love you to much to mind."

My heart started to beat frantically, my throat closed in on its self. My eyes were frozen wide and unseeing in her direction. The erection I had been sporting died as I gasped for a breath.

* * *

**Please Review. **

**I bet you have lodes of questions about what was up Jasper's ass and where they went . . . so ask away. **

**Oh also, Twisted Tales is going to be my main foucus. I also plan on deleting "Brothers" completly from FF and my computer. **


	12. Bread Slapped!

**Twisted tales**

**Disclaimer:**** Twilight does not belong to me . . . Angel's belong to whom ever you wish.**

I never believed in angels . . . I liked to think there was a God out there, someone who was watching and making sure that you were safe . . . I never believed in angels, they seemed to pure to be real. It sounds strange; I could believe in something so much better then man but not something in-between the greatness and normalness I could not believe in.

That was until I met Bella.

We broke the rules and we had to pay the price. I was going to fight . . . I would not live or love without my angel.

* * *

_"No I love you to much to mind."_

_My heart started to beat frantically, my throat closed in on its self. My eyes were frozen wide and unseeing in her direction. The erection I had been sporting died as I gasped for a breath._

"You know . . . as a friend and what not." I quickly stammered whilst looking away from her.

Bella unfroze and I could feel her eyes burning into my skin.

"Yeh, well I love you too." She spoke so softly that I almost missed it. I went to look down at her but she was already hovering towards the bathroom. Walking on air like it was normal.

I felt my eyes sting wondering knowing that she only loved me as a friend. At least it was love. I wondered if she felt slightly hurt when I added the as friends . . . the second I heard her words it was like a rush of light flew into my body and for a second everything had seemed perfect . . . did she get that?

My hand roughly rubbed my face as I got out of the bed and made my way to the kitchen.

"You look lost." Emmett snorted and I jumped and almost dropped the glass I was holding. He was sat with his feet on the kitchen table looking at me with a smug grin and his hands behind his head.

"I told Bella I loved her, and then added as a friend." I mumbled whilst downing the water in the glass.

"Feel like you've been kicked in the balls?" he asked seriously and I nodded.

"Did she mumble that she loved you too?" he asked again and I felt my eyebrow shoot up as I nodded.

"That happened to me and Rosie . . . only she did accidentally kick me in the balls." He mumbled at the end.

"Accidentally kick you in the balls?" I sent him a weird look as he shuddered.

"She was leaving the room to go on that date with Royce when it jumped out, she was putting on her shoe and spun around and WHAM shoe hits my groin. Then I added as friends and she mumbled it back before practically running out the room . . . I felt like shit."

"That was the day that your dad came to my house with a baseball bat screaming at me for letting Rose going on that date with Royce. I think he was slightly drunk at the time." Emmett chuckled.

"Well yeh, I ended up telling him what happened in the morning and he said; its times like these were you prove you are an adult. So that night I snuck into her window and told her." He sighed at the end with a faint smile.

"My dad said that?" my voice sounded strange to my own ears. Emmett nodded with a huge smile.

"Don't lie Emmett." Bella's vice filled the kitchen and both of us jumped. Emmett mouthed a curse.

"I preferred it when you had to pretend to be normal. At least I could lie that way." He grumbled and I grabbed a piece of bread and launched it at his head.

_Thwack_.

The bread fell down his front and under the table.

"You threw bread at me? You just bitch slapped me with bread!" he yelled and I shrugged.

Alice and Jasper had just walked in when Emmett opened his mouth and both of them burst out laughing. I glared at him until he held his hands up.

"Okay, the whole thing was the truth up until what your dad said." He grumbled to me. I looked at Bella and she nodded whilst sending us both a confused look.

"And you made that up why?" I groaned whilst looking away from Bella.

"Cause if I said it you wouldn't have listened." He moaned whilst bending down to pick up the bread slice before throwing it at my face when I wasn't looking.

"Bread slapped!" he yelled as he practically skipped out the room.

Everyone was laughing but stopped when a booming OW ripped through the air.

"You bread slapped my little brother!?" Rosalie's scream hit us before we saw her dragging Emmett back into the kitchen by his ear. His face was twisted into a grimace and I sniggered when he started to beg for her and my forgiveness.

"He did it first!" he cried and Rosalie turned on me.

"I thought he wanted some toast?" my explanation turned into a question as she let go of Emmett's ear and glared at me. Emmett smirked and then stopped when Bella sent him a look.

"Well, I for one found this situation highly amusing." Alice spoke and we all looked at her slowly. Since when does she speak like that?

I shook my head and just got on with the morning. We were all eating (even Jasper because apparently he felt hungry today) when Bella started to play with her fingers and fidget.

"What is it Bella?" Jasper asked whilst not looking up from his overly buttered toast.

"I'm going to go talk to Jacob in an hour." She blurted out.

* * *

**Not much I know. I'm SORRY. **

**Okay, one - I won't be at my house for another 2/3 days - prom/party/crapola - yeh yeh all that jazz. Two - looking for a job. but I will start writing Twisted Tales more!**

**Review please. Sorry for the cliffie**


	13. Kiss

**Twisted tales**

**Disclaimer:**** Twilight does not belong to me . . . Angel's belong to whom ever you wish.**

I never believed in angels . . . I liked to think there was a God out there, someone who was watching and making sure that you were safe . . . I never believed in angels, they seemed to pure to be real. It sounds strange; I could believe in something so much better then man but not something in-between the greatness and normalness I could not believe in.

That was until I met Bella.

We broke the rules and we had to pay the price. I was going to fight . . . I would not live or love without my angel.

* * *

_I shook my head and just got on with the morning. We were all eating (even Jasper because apparently he felt hungry today) when Bella started to play with her fingers and fidget._

_"What is it Bella?" Jasper asked whilst not looking up from his overly buttered toast._

_"I'm going to go talk to Jacob in an hour." She blurted out._

"No." Jasper spoke before my brain processed what she had said. His tone was deadly; I had flinched when I heard it.

"Jasper, I need to do this. I need to get closure . . . or something like that." She mumbled off at the end.

"The bastard had someone rape you!" Emmett yelled.

"I know that!" Bella hissed at him and we all leaned away apart from Jasper.

"Can you guys please leave us alone for a bit?" Jasper asked whilst keeping his eyes locked on Bella as she full out tried to burn something into his mind with her eyes.

To be honest Jasper wasn't really asking. He was telling.

We all practically ran out the room. The door had just closed before the screaming and crashing began. It sounded like Jasper was winning and I was hoping to god that he was.

"WHY!? WHY! BECAUSE SHE WAS MY GOD DAM CHILD JASPER!" Bella screeched and I winced before acting like I hadn't heard anything. We were all acting like they just weren't here.

I still hadn't let it sunk in what she was asking. I think I was stopping it from clicking for my own health. If she did go and speak to him . . . I don't know how I would act mentally and physically.

"YOU HEARD WHAT THEY SAID THIS WEEK! WE ARE ON THIN ICE! YOU CAN'T GO AND PULL SOMETHING LIKE THIS NOW!" Jasper bellowed and Alice flinched before hugging a pillow closer to her.

"I'M GOING AND THAT'S FINAL."

"I WON'T LET YOU!" Jasper all but screeched and Emmett sighed before shaking his head.

"YOU WON'T _LET_ ME?!" Bella's voice was so high now it was slightly painful. The rest of her sentence was back in hushed whispers.

"Never say that to a woman." Emmett warmed me with serious eyes. I nodded at him and he smiled tightly before going back to pretending to watch TV.

Two hours past and we took it in turns to look at the kitchen door. We all jumped up when Bella walked out with her head held high and a dead mask on her face. Her eyes showed no emotion and her lips were set in a cold straight line.

She didn't look at us as she walked straight out the room. The front door clicked closed at the same time as Jasper let out a low growl of annoyance.

"I take it, she won?" Rosalie asked whilst walking around in a large circle. Emmett had his eyes fixed on her, the worry and concern for Bella and Rosalie (due to the subject of what Jacob had made happen) looked etched into his eyes.

Alice was still, apart from her hand that was locked in Jasper's continued to shake. Jasper just looked like hell.

His eyes looked black but dull. His skin seemed aged again and his posture was rigid. He suddenly looked at me and I guess he picked up on my "I feel like I'm going to be sick whilst someone kicks and punches me in the stomach" mood.

Emmett decided to break the tension by making his pecks dance. Rosalie was practically at his feet drooling and Alice, Jasper and I was laughing like hyenas. Only Emmett could get away with that.

The house phone started to ring and Jasper picked it up still laughing.

His face paled again and his mouth slammed shut. Silence filled the room.

"You said ten minutes and now it's an hour." He grumbled before throwing his head back and running his free hand over his face.

"Just don't get sent-" he was cut off.

"Sure . . . yes . . . don't push me Bella!" his tone turned sharp and his eyes flashed around the room.

"That's stupid! . . . Yes . . . Keep your phone on . . . Yes; I'll pass that on . . . Bye." Jasper grunted at the end in annoyance.

"Bella says not to worry." He grumbled and we nodded.

Silence. Uncomfortable Silence. Time seemed to pass slowly. But pass it did.

I woke up in my soft bed. I could feel someone's warm body curled up against me. I blinked the sleep out my eyes before looking down and letting out a soft sigh. Bella was fast asleep against my chest.

My hand ran through her hair and she pulled herself closer to me. I couldn't see any damage on her, she looked as perfect as normal but I also knew that she could have emotional and mental damage instead of physical.

"Stop worrying. I'm fine." She grumbled as she hide her face in the crook of my neck. I chuckled without humor.

"If you say so." I answered and she nodded.

We stayed in silence for a long time until she said something so quietly that I almost missed it.

"I'm in trouble." She had whispered.

"Why?" I whispered back and she lifted her head and locked her cold eyes on mine.

"I almost killed him. He pushed me to far and I went for his throat." She explained and I felt my eyes widen.

"Almost killed him?" I spoke in a slightly shocked hushed voice. She nodded.

She suddenly sat up next to me and crossed her legs. I moved so I was leaning against the headboard. I watched as she seemed to be debating something inside her head. She moved slowly so she was sat like I was. I continued to watch her with one eyebrow raised, she turned and I suddenly realized just how close she was.

"I want to try something." She murmured. I stayed still but my breath hitched when she moved ever closer.

I could smell her natural scent all around me. My skin felt like it was buzzing with electricity. I took a deep breath because that was all I seemed to be able to do.

I felt myself leaning towards her – like she was pulling me in with her eyes. Her head shook slightly before she slowly closed her eyes and moved onto her knees.

"Don't. Don't move." She ordered whilst moving slightly closer. Her lips were so close to my own it was maddening.

She stayed still; her lips hovering near mine until I couldn't take it anymore. I gently pushed forward in desperation until my lips met with hers.

For a split second she froze before her lips started to move against mine. Both our mouths opened at the same time as we continued to kiss. I moved so I was also on my knees – towering over her.

My hands wrapped around her waist as I pulled her closer. Her slightly warm body pressed fully against mine. Her hands started to run down my back before she started to tug on my hair.

My tongue slowly moved from my mouth and brushed across her bottom lip before it met with hers.

"GO EDWARD!"

"WHA-"

"AW!"

Bella and I jumped apart breathing heavily before turning to see everyone standing at the door. Cockblockers.

My eyes met Jasper's and I waited for him to start to attack me but he just rolled his eyes and walked away, dragging Alice (who was still squealing with Emmett) away with him. Rosalie looked at us both before mouthing sorry and turning away . . . Emmett stayed at the door.

"You know Edward; you should really ask my permeation before doing that." He grumbled and Bella started to laugh silently into my shoulder.

"Why?" I asked slowly.

"Because, before we knew what Jazz and Bella were, I made Bella my little sister and she still is . . . just because Jasper lets you suck face with her doesn't mean I will." He explained before turning and storming away until he got to the end of the corridor and blowing us both a kiss.

"Is he . . . serious?" I asked Bella who nodded before laughing again.

* * *

**Who wan't Emmett as a brother?**

**Review please . . . also, I plan on doing Twisted Tales from Bella's POV once this is finished - by the way we still have ages to go. **


	14. Updates and New

**AN: New Story and Story updates. **

Hey hey my Twisted Tales readers. I was given a laptop for my birthday and have a story that I am working on, I'm thinking about posting it soon **(Has been posted**). Twisted Tales - it is being put on hold until i can move it from one laptop to the other and manage to have it come out the way I want. It really isn't working right but I can swear that I know what will happen and how it ends.

Right this is a bit from my new story; **I'd Follow You.**

_After a few to many drinks Edward and Bella thought it would be a good idea to get married when they were in Vegas. When the best friends stay married but see other people, Edward had no idea that he would soon be loosing the girl he had always secretly loved. He had always said he would divorce her when she found Mr. Right - and now she has, slong with a brand new life away from everything she was. A question from her Mr. Right sends her right back to where she ran away from._

* * *

"Hello?" I asked once I finally had my phone at my ear. I pressed my phone to my shoulder whilst grabbing the spear key from the (still!) broken light at the side of the door.

"Hun, have you talked to your parents yet?" Mike asked in a rush and I tried not to take my new irritation out on him.

"No sweetie, I haven't managed to see them yet." I answered whilst looking around my old home. Almost everything was the same – maybe not as clean looking. At least now I knew he still lived here.

I could hear the shower going and I didn't care if he had three girls and a lion with him, I was getting him to sign these god dam divorce papers.

"Oh. What are you doing now then?" Mike asked and I groaned silently before remembering I was still wearing his ring and slipping it off and hiding it in my bag. There so no need to rub anything in Edward's face.

"Now? I'm at my old house. I left a few thing behind when I moved and I want to sort them out." I answered with a nervous laugh.

"I bet its bringing back memories, being back home." Mike sighed down the phone.

"Maybe that's why I don't want to be here." I grumbled and he laughed as if I was joking. If only he knew. That would go down well at family dinner . . . oh Mike, I'm actually married at the moment because my stupid husband won't divorce me, also the reason I won't sleep with you is because I have issues due to the child I lost.

"It's not like we want you here any more than you want to be here, Bella." Edward's voice reached me from the bedroom door and I refused to look at him until I said goodbye to Mike.

"Hun, I got to go. I'll call you soon." I promised before snapping my phone shut.

I looked at my husband blankly. His hair was longer, his body more toned but he was still Edward. My heart started to beat quicker but I blamed it on nerves. He was dressed in just a pair of jeans and his shirt unbuttoned showing off his pale and surprisingly sculpted front.

"You need to sign these papers." I told him whilst grabbing them out my bag and thrusting them at him.

"I don't think so sugar-tits." he answered and I took a deep breath before watching as he walked back into the bedroom. Irritation quickly took hold of me as I flew into the bedroom.

"Edward stop being an ass and sign the god dam papers!" I demanded whilst slamming my bag down and storming up to him. I realized that the bedroom was a perfect copy of the day I left. I froze when I saw all my things exactly where I left them – like Edward, he was exactly where I left him.

* * *

- loosly based on Sweet Home Alabama only Edward and Mike are going to fight for the woman they love. Does Mike even know the real Bella? Why did she get so angry at him when he told a child that the two main characters from her books weren't real? Will Mike guess her secret and what will he do when he finds out? - **AH/OOC**

TheDay'sEye.


End file.
